Crocodile
Sir Crocodile je bývalý prezident tajomných zločineckých syndikátov, Baroque Works a hlavný protivník v Ságe Alabasta. Je jeden z najpozoruhodnejších primárnych protivníkov série. Bol prvým Luffyho nepriateľom, ktorého Luffy kompletne a totálne porazil. Rovnako ako bol jeden z dvoch, ktorí dokázali poraziť Luffyho viac než raz. Pôvodne bol predstavený ako Shichibukai, ale neskôr bol zbavený titulu, po pokuse o prevzatiu kontroly nad púštnym kráľovstvom Alabasta. Vďaka Luffymu, sa mu podarilo újsť z vezenia Impel Down, a šiel do Marinefordu zúčastniť sa vojny. Potom, sa on a Daz Bones rozhodli vyraziť do Nového sveta. Vzhľad Crocodile je vysoký muž so silným hrudníkom, širokými ramenami, svalnatými pažami a svalnatými nohami a s tlstým krkom. Má bledú pleť a dlhé čierne vlasy (tmavo fialové v anime), ktoré tiahnu až po šiju. Udržuje ich úhľadne sčesané dozadu, aj keď pramene majú tendenciu klesať pred jeho tvár behom bitiek. Crocodile má rôzne zranenia z bitiek, najviac pozoruhodná je dlhá šitá jazva, ktorá vedie cez kore ň nosa a tiahne sa cez celú tvár. Taktiež má veľký hák vyrobený z tvrdej zliatiny zlata v mieste jeho ľavej ruky. Jeho oči sú hlboké s ťažkými viečkami, jeho tenké obočie je charakteristicky vypracované smerom hore ku stredu. To dáva jeho tvári obvyklý výraz pocitu povýšenosti a nedôvery. Crocodile hovorí hlbokým hlasom, uvoľnene a je obvykle videný, ako fajčí tlstú cigaru vyrobenú jeho spoločnosťou. Jeho oblečením chcel Oda sprostredkovať obraz talianskeho mafiánskeho bossa. V ságe Alabasta, Crocodile nosil jasne oranžovú, čierno-pruhovanú vestu s gombíkmi a cez ňu, nosil broskyňovú košeľu s dlhým rukávom, spolu s modrou šatkou, tmavo hnedými nohavicami a lesklými čiernymi topánkami so zlatými prackami. Nosil taktiež veľký tmavý kožušinový kabát (úplne tmavo zelený v mange a v hre One Piece: Pirate Warriors, tmavo šedý s pravidelnou šedou kožušinou v anime, a tmavo zelený s ľahkým zeleným lemovaním v Movie 8) cez ramená. Potom, čo bol uväznený v Impel Down, na sebe mal pruhovanú väzenskú uniformu, rovnako ako väčšina ostatných väzňov, ale bolo mu dovolené mať jeho zlatý hák. Po pripojeniu k Luffyho a Jinbeho misii na záchranu Ace, získal úplne iné oblečenie z dodavok Newkama Landu. Potom na sebe mal čiernu košeľu, zelenú šatku, tmavo šedé nohavice a čierny kabát s hnedou kožušinou. Za všetkých okolností, nosí zlatú náušnicu v tvaru krúžku v pravom uchu. Má obvykle niekoľko zlatých prsteňov s rôznymi farebnými kameňmi na každom prste okrem prstenníka, z neznámych dôvodov. (V anime v Alabasta arcu, bol prázdny jeho prostredník. Od tej doby bola táto chyba opravená v posledných arcoch.) Vo Volume 63 SBS, Oda nakreslil Shichibukaiov ako deti. Mladý Crocodile má takmer presne rovnaký účes ako jeho dospelé ja, ale chýba mu jazva a hák. Má na sebe jednoduchý odev s veľkou pištoľou za opaskom. Osobnosť Crocodile je sebaistý, verí v seba a v svoje schopnosti. Jeho sila bola ukázaná, tým ako dvakrát porazil Luffyho a zakaždým ho skoro zabil. Rád koketuje so slabšími súpermi, často s úsmevom a odvážne sa smeje behom bitiek. Avšak, kvôli jeho prílišnej dôvere, vážne podcenil Luffyho silu vôle, čo nakoniec viedlo k jeho porážke. Je ochotný zabíjať, aby ukázal svoju neľútostnú povahu, a nepremýšľa dvakrát o odsúdení inej osoby k smrti. Taktiež sa veľmi rýchlo naštve, keď ho niekto urazí alebo zosmiešňuje akýmkoľvek spôsobom. Crocodile povedal Nico Robin, že zabil každého, kto ho kedy urazil. Tato podráždenosť je najprv videná, keď ho Sanji drzo kontaktoval cez Den Den Mushi. Táto vlastnosť sa jasne ukázala behom jeho prvého boja s Luffym, keď mu Luffy povedal, že je hlúpy, prehryzol cigaru na polovicu a potom sa vyhrážal Robin, že ju zabije, za to, že sa mu smeje. Cez jeho nízku toleranciu pre príjem urážok, má vo zvyku urážanie druhých a často používal slovo „bezcenný“, ako odkaz na zúfalé boje nepriateľov, aj keď sa zdá, že sa tento zvyk mierne zmenil od súboja s Luffym. O Crocodileovi je známe, že uráža ostatných a obvykle tým naznačuje, že sú ďaleko horší než on, nech už bojuje proti nováčikovi alebo proti kolegovi Shichibukaiovi (menovite proti Donquixotemu Doflamingovi, ktorý mal bývalú odmenu takmer 300 000 000 beli, teda vyššiu než mal Crocodile.) Crocodileova kapacita pre zazeraniu na ostatných, je tak vysoká, že dokonca povedal, Mihawkovi (známemu pre svoje oči) nech sa pozerá sám na seba. Pokiaľ je Crocodile extrémne naštvaný na svoje obete, bude je len zriedkakedy zabíjať, miesto toho, ich nechá trpieť a bude sa pozerať, ako pomaly umierajú. To sa ukázalo byť zlým zvykom a nakoniec viedol k jeho porážke. Vo svojom prvom a druhom súboji s Luffym, miesto jeho okamžitého zabitia, ho Crocodile opustil a nechal ho trpieť. To umožnilo Luffymu, aby sa vrátil a nakoniec ho porazil. To také dovolilo Mr. 3 prežiť Crocodileov trest, keď ho predhodil Bananawanom. Crocodile neukazuje emocionálny záujem o niektorých zo svojich podriadených. Nerobí mu problém ich obetovať kvôli dosiahnutiu svojich ambícií, ukážkovým príkladom je operácia utopia, kde každý člen Baroque Works v Alubarne, vrátane väčšiny vysoko postavených dôstojníkov, by bol zabitý výsledkom výbuchu strely z dela. Taktiež nemá žiadne pochybnosti o ich zabitiu v prípade, že ho urazia alebo zlyhajú, ako je vidieť s Mr. 3 a Nico Robin. Neukázal žiadnu ozajstnú oddanosť, náklonnosť alebo dôveru voči svojim podriadeným a hovorí o nich len ako o pešiakoch. Napriek tomu všetkému nemusí Crocodile byť úplne imúnny voči myšlienke rešpektovania niekoho iného než sám seba, v súčasnej dobe sa zdá, že má dobré vzťahy s Mr. 1 potom, čo ho zachránil z cely. Crocodile ukázal, že takmer úplne postráda akýkoľvek kódex cti. Jedným z mála pozostatkov cti, ktorý kedy bol zobrazený, ukázal vo svojej tretej bitke s Luffym, behom nej uviedol, že Luffy si zaslúži čestnú smrť z jeho jedovatého háku. Vzhľadom k situácii v dobe bitky, by to mohlo byť považované skôr za ďalší akt krutosti než cti, ale zdá sa, že Crocodile považuje používanie jeho zriedkakedy videného jedovatého háku ako poctu pre Luffyho vo svojej húževnatosti. Ako ďalší príklad jeho skresleného zmyslu pre česť, je že odmietol bojovať proti Bielofúzovi, potom čo bol zranený Squardom. Crocodile preukázal svoj veľmi cynický a blahosklonný postoj, ktorý poukazuje totálne pohŕdanie k romantickému pirátskemu životnému štýlu a uviedol, že Kráľ Pirátov, kedysi symbol pirátstva, je pre neho bezcenný. Crocodile veril, že jen neznalí hlupáci deklarujú svoje veľkolepé sny. Odkazovať sa na dôveru a vieru iných, je podľa neho idiotské, ako niekoľkokrát zmienil behom Alabasta arcu. Potom, čo prehral s Luffym a bol zbavený titulu Shichibukai, Crocodile zrejme stratil záujem o okolitý svet. Odmietol príležitosť k úteku so zvyškom jeho podriadených behom ôsmej Cover-Story. Zrejme jeho jediná motivácia k odchodu Impel Down bola šanca na zabitie Bielofúza. Ukázal úplný nedostatok strachu a pochybností, avšak táto pretvárka spadla pri jeho tretej bitke s Luffym. Obvykle sa zdá byť veľmi pokojný, aj keď čelí hrôzostrašným oponentom ako Bielofúzovi, Dracule Mihawkovi a Akainovi . Vo väzení nebral v úvahu plán k úniku jednoducho preto, že sa mu nechcelo, možno predpokladal, že možnosť úteku by mohla jednoducho prísť k nemu. Podobne sa usmial na správu, že bude zaslaný Impel Downu a zdalo sa, že bol ľahostajný behom svojho pobytu vo väzení. Crocodile bol jediný väzeň v Impel Down, ktorý vyzeral, že sa baví. Bol spočiatku videný, ako sa usmieva a zosmiešňuje svojich spoluväzňov. Tvrdil, že bol v Impel Downu, pretože sa rozhodol zostať. Tvrdenie je celkom v súlade s jeho príliš blahosklonným chovaním. Zdá sa, že zvláčnel od svojej porážky v Alabaste, aspoň do určitej miery. Taktiež je viac ochotný pomáhať druhým, keď ponúkol pomoc Luffymu, ako uniknúť z Impel Downu a bezstarostne prijal pomoc od druhých rovnako. Nedávne odhalenie znamená, že nemusí byť tak bezcitný, ako o sebe tvrdí. Behom vojny niekoľkokrát zachránil životy svojich spolubojovníkov. Zachránil Acov život a chránil Mr. 1 a Luffyho pred Mihawkom. Dokonca zabránil Akainovi odchyteniu Luffyho a Jinbeho, keď sa zúfalo snažili uniknúť z bitky. Avšak prehlasoval, že ich zachránil, len preto, že keby to neurobil, Marína by sa cítila ako víťaz a táto vyhliadka ho dráždila. Po vojne, sa Crocodile objavil, ako nebojácny dobrodruh, ktorý sa pripravoval na cestu do Nového Sveta s Dazem Bonesem. Crocodile má výrazný smiech, ktorý začína s „Ku“ (tj Kuhahahaha!). V anime, má tendenciu sa smiať v omnoho pomalšom tempe, než by sa dalo očakávať, jeho „hahaha“ príležitostne skĺzava k „ah-ah-ah“. Schopnosti Crocodile je veľmi inteligentný, je jedným z najchytrejších jednotlivcov v príbehu. To je zrejmé aj z jeho schopnosti dobrého organizovania Baroque Works a zachovávanie Svetovej vlády v úplnej nevedomosti, o tom čo robí a zároveň byť hrdinom v očiach ľudí. Taktiež je zručný v tvorbe takmer bezchybných plánov a všíma si veci, ktoré väčšina ostatných ľudí nevidí. Je známe, že dokáže odvodiť správny záver na základe veľmi málo informácií. Napríklad potom čo videl biele obväzy na rukách Slamákov, takmer okamžite zistil, že to bolo proti infiltrácii Mr. 2. Podarilo sa mu sabotovať kráľovu reputáciu medzi občanmi, presvedčil ich o tajnom importu s práškom produkujúcom dážď do hlavného mesta po dobu významného regionálneho sucha, potom ho „náhodou“ objavil na ceste, podnecoval hrozbu občianskej vojny, a tým odvádzal pozornosť od jeho vlastnej machinácie. Celá Alabasta Saga je dôkazom Crocodileových strategických a manuálnych znalostí, podarilo sa mu úspešne udržať kontrolu nad všetkými operáciami v rámci „Baroque Works“ po dobu niekoľkých rokov. Jeho pravá identita Shichibukaia bola skrytý pred všetkými okrem Miss All-Sunday (Nico Robin). Súčasne sa snažil sa dosiahnuť vysoké úrovne rešpektu a prestíže medzi občanmi Alabasty ako ich „záchranca“ proti brutálnemu dispečingu a akýmkoľvek rádobám útočníkov alebo pirátov. Zdá sa, že lepšie pochopil Diablovo ovocie než väčšina ostatných ľudí, o čom svedčí jeho majstrovské užívanie typu Logia. Taktiež vedel, že Strážne beštie boli vlastne Prebudení užívatelia Diablovho ovocia typu Zoan, v dobe kedy si nikto okolo nich neuvedomil, že to kedysi boli užívatelia diablovho ovocia. Porazil dvakrát Luffyho pred jeho definitívnou porážkou. Je pravda, že ak by Luffy nemal šťastie a nepomáhali mu ostatní ľudia, bol by zabitý vo všetkých troch bitkách. Bol prebodnutý (a potom zachránený Robin), dehydratovaný (a potom sa zachránil pomocou svojej Water Water Pistol), a otrávený ( potom dostal protijed od Robin.) Navyše, pokiaľ by Luffy nebol použil svoju krv ako spôsob, ako anulovať Crocodileovu piesočnú Logia obranu, a pokiaľ by Robin nepredložila Luffymu protiliek na zranenie Crocodileovým jedovatým hákom, tretiu bitku by vyhral Crocodile. Ako bývalý Shichibukai, bol Crocodile dostatočne silný, aby bol uznaný Svetovou vládou. Ako Shichibukai mal druhú najnižšiu odmenu v tej dobe 81 000 000 beli. S Hancock mali najnižšiu, aj keď on držal titul tak dlho, že tak nízka odmena by teraz bola zastarala. Keď bol Crocodile zbavený svojho postavenia Shichibukaia a prevedený do Impel downu, bol umiestnený v levelu 6, kde sú uchovávaní najhorší zločinci na svete (keď bol uväznený aj Ace s Jinbe). Fyzické schopnosti Napriek tomu, že jeho sila vychádza z typu Logia, čo mu umožňuje schovať sa do piesku, aby nedošlo k zraneniu, má obrovské množstvo fyzickej vytrvalosti, odolnosti proti bolesti a rýchlosti. Bol schopný vziať vážne porážku od Luffyho v ich treťom boji pričom Luffy odolával jeho vlastným útokom, a neskôr sa mu podarilo dostat priamy zásah od Diamond Jozua a pritom mu iba praskly krvné cievy. Crocodile má taktiež veľkú fyzickú silu, najprv ju ukázal, keď odniesol mrtvé telá celej pirátskej posádky (menovito Puppa) po dehydratácii pomocou svojho Diablovho ovocia. (Je ale pravda, že mŕtve telo bez akejkoľvek vody v sebe, váži podstatne menej než priemerné nedehydratované mŕtve telo) Zatiaľ čo Luffy nebol schopný opätovať Mihawkovi útoky a bol nútený se jim len vyhýbať, Crocodile vyblokoval a zastavil Mihawka a jeho obojručný meč len svojim hákom. Nezdálo sa, že by se vôbec obával čeliť tak silnému súperovi a dokonca si s ním pohovoril. Zdálo sa, že mohol bojovať aj proti Doflamingovi ako rovný s rovným, ich stret vytvoril tlakovú vlnu dostatočne silnú, aby odhodila neďalekých Mariňákov preč a bol nezranený po konfrontácii s dvoma Shichibukaii, navzdory skutočnosti, že obaja súperi vlastnili a plne ovládali svoje Haki. Crocodile bol dokonca schopný bojovať s Admirálom Akainom a neskôr vyzeral úplne nezranený. Bol taktiež jedným z mála ľudí, o ktorých je známe, že vydržal „krst“ vo vriacej vode bez mrknutia oka, čo je v Impel Downn považované za pôsobivý výkon. Crocodile mohol jednoducho odolávať extrémnym teplotám na levele 3 (kde je teplo dostačujúce k upečeniu vtáka zaživa), 4 (čo je niekoľkokrát teplejšie než Level 3) a 5 (kde sú miestnosti na teplotách pod bodom mrazu) v Impel Down. Táto odolnosť voči vysokým a teplotám, môže byť dôvodom, prečo bol schopný pohodlne nosiť dve košele, šál a tmavý kožuch v púštnej zemi. Zbraň Okrem toho, že ako jeden z mála postáv preukázal, určitý stupeň ovládania svojho diablovho ovocia, je Crocodile taktiež impozantný v boji s rukami. Bojoval iba so svojím hákom vo väčšine z jeho tretieho boja s Luffym a len málo sa uchyľoval k schopnostiam svojho diablovho ovocia, keď si konečne pripustil, že veci nebudú hrať v jeho prospech. Jeho hák je vyrobený z prevažne extrémne tvrdej a pružnej zliatiny zlata, ktorá je odolná proti korózii. Jeho odolnosť sa ukázala ako obzvlášte pôsobivá, keď jeho hák nemal žiadne viditeľné poškodenia od Mihawkovho Kokuto Yoru, po tom čo Crocodile zablokoval útok na Luffyho. Zlatá časť háku je dutá a môže byť odstránená pre použitie jedovatého háku skrytého vo vnútri. Tento sekundárny hák uvoľňuje silný škorpióny jed, ktorý je dostatočne silný, aby roztavil skalu a zabil niekoho jednou ranou. V nepravdepodobnom prípade, že je hák poškodený, je tu nôž skrytý v háku, ktorý môže byť vysunutý a použitý v jeho mieste. V núdzi je veľmi široká základňa háku môže taktiež slúžiť ako improvizovaná palica, ako bolo ukázané, keď Crocodile používal svoju hrubú silu k odhodeniu Luffyho k stene. Behom svojho pobytu v Impel Down, bolo Crocodileovi povolené mať svoj hák, čo naznačuje, že je to skôr protéza než bizarná rukavica. Diablovo ovocie Crocodile zjedol ovocie Suna Suna no Mi typu Logia, ktoré užívateľovi umožňuje vytvárať, kontrolovať a premieňať sa na piesok podľa jeho vôle, čo robí z užívateľa „piesočného muža“. V anglickom jazyku je toto ovocie preložené ako Sand-Sand Fruit.Kategória:Piráti Kategória:Shichibukai Kategória:Uživatelia Diablovho ovocia